In the Rain
by Emo Akatsuki Addict
Summary: He curled up into a ball against me like a small child, trembling and wet, with his head resting on my collarbone and his arms draped loosely around my neck."Oh, Gaara," I murmured softly, gently running my hands through his wet red hair.
1. Chapter 1

It's finally here! The first limey chapter of my Lee/Gaa fic! So happy I could finally upload it 3 Enjoy!

/

"Great," I muttered, glancing out my window at the pouring rain. "Guess this means I'll be stuck inside tomorrow."

I sighed and looked down at the book I was reading. No way I could concentrate on reading with all that thunder and lightning. Closing it, I got up and headed into the kitchen for a drink, but no sooner had I taken two steps than there was a knock on the door.

I hesitated to answer it, since I was only wearing a pair of green boxers, but then I heard an all too familiar voice rasping to me.

"Lee… are you there? Open the door."

It was Gaara, and he sounded like he was in pain. I sprang to the door and wrenched it open. There he was, slumped against the doorframe – Gaara of the Sand. He looked up at me weakly for a moment, and then collapsed.

"Gaara!" I cried, startled. I caught him before he hit the floor and he leaned heavily on me. "Gaara, what's wrong? What's gotten into you?"

He didn't reply; he simply hung his head and sagged his weight against me. I kicked the front door shut and stumbled into the living room. What was wrong this time? Nearing the couch, I helped the Kazekage sit down, then sat next to him. He curled up into a ball against me like a small child, trembling and wet, with his head resting on my collarbone and his arms draped loosely around my neck.

"Oh, Gaara," I murmured softly, gently running my hands through his wet red hair. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…" He whispered."… Just me. But I guess that would be a 'thing' then, wouldn't it…?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, shocked by the bitterness in his voice. "You're not a 'thin'; you're a person. What happened to make you like this, Gaara?"

He lifted his head and removed his arms from around my neck, turning his wrists upward to where I could see them. I gasped in horror as I looked at them. There were several bloody slash marks across them, still oozing blood.

"Gaara!" I whimpered. "Why…?"

He just shook his head and stared at the blood trickling down his arms, as if he wasn't even seeing it at all. I scrambled to my feet and ran to get my first aid kit, my mind racing. How could he? How could he try to take himself away from me? Why would he even consider that option?

As I stepped into the living room with the kit I saw that he hadn't moved even an inch. I sat in front of him and started bandaging his wrists, and he didn't say a word until I was done.

"I wanted to die." He stated in such a calm, detached way that I lost it right then. I broke down crying and dragged him halfway into my lap, my arms tightly around his waist holding him as close as possible to me and my face buried in his beautiful red hair. He said nothing more, just snuggled against my bare chest, trembling.

"Gaara… why?" I sobbed brokenly, "Why would you do this? You know I love you; so why would you try to take yourself from me? Gaara, I'm always going to take care of you, so don't leave me, okay?"

"Lee…" Gaara whimpered, sitting up. He pulled himself all the way into my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. "I'm sorry, I just… Hate myself so much…"

Now he was the one sobbing brokenly into my neck. I pulled his body flush against mine, sharing my warmth as I comforted him. I kissed his cheeks tenderly to erase his tears, gently rubbing my hands up and down his back to ease his tense muscles. Gradually his sobs were replaced by fast irregular breaths coming in short gasps as he started hyperventilating, which were then replaced with long slow breaths as he calmed down. I looked into his black ringed aquamarine eyes.

"Are you alright now, Gaara?" I asked as I rested my forehead against his.

"Mm-hm…" he replied faintly. He blinked up at me with those gorgeous eyes of his. "You kissed me."

"Yeah," I murmured, blushing. I still couldn't believe I had done it, even though it was only on his cheeks.

"Can you do it again? It feels…good."

I complied almost automatically, sweetly laying kisses all over his pale face, and when I brushed my lips near his own he parted them and turned his face so that they connected with mine. Almost instantly he twitched away though, looking worried.

"Was that alright?" He asked tentatively, licking his lips and glancing at mine. "I don't really know how to do this sort of thing…"

"Shh…" I placed one long fingertip over his soft pink lips and drew closer. "It was fine, Gaara, except you're supposed to stay on longer, like this."

I drew closer, gently pressing my lips to his and moving them slowly. He was hesitant at first, but soon caught on, and it wasn't long before I felt him pressing his mouth to mine harder, eagerly seeking more contact, while his hands moved to tangle in my black bowl-cut.

I felt something stirring inside me, and I ran my tongue along his lips, asking him silently for permission to enter. He seemed a little confused an nervous, so to calm him I rubbed his back gently, my hands scooting lower to caress his hips. He moaned into the kiss before he finally allowed my tongue to invade his warm cavern and rub against his own soft pink muscle, tasting his sweet taste.

My boxers were beginning to feel tight, and getting even tighter as Gaara's legs tightened around my waist, rubbing his own erection against mine through our clothes. I moaned at the delightful friction, losing control a bit and kissing the red head more aggressively while tightening my hold on his narrow hips.

Abruptly tearing my lips from his, I began trailing butterfly kisses along his neck, searching for his sweet spot. He groaned softly, tipping his head back to allow me easier access to his throat. I Bit down slightly on his collarbone, earning another moan from the younger boy as I finally located his weak spot. I began sucking and nibbling that spot, feeling him squirm in my arms, whimpering my name in pleasure.

Smiling a bit, I withdrew my mouth from his neck, looking with satisfaction at the purplish-red hickey on Gaara's pale skin, marking him as mine. Raising my black eyes to his aquamarine ones, I chuckled at the lustful way he gazed up at me, a faint blush barely visible on his cheeks.

"Lee," he breathed, panting a little, moving his smaller hands to touch my face and I leaned into his touch. "Lee, I…I want you so bad…"

I felt my heart skip a beat at his words and the emotion within them. Closing my eyes, I leaned my forehead against his, inhaling his scent before breathing my next words huskily across his trembling lips.

"I want you too, Gaara…" I trailed one hand lightly over his stomach and up his thin chest, catching hold of the zipper of his coat and beginning to pull it down, revealing more of his smooth white skin to my touch and hungry gaze. "Just let me know if I'm going too fast, okay?"

He nodded, his breathing becoming quick and excited as my lips made their way to the now open front of his coat, which I had unzipped all the way to his waist, kissing as far down as I could reach. He gasped in shocked pleasure as I tweaked one of his nipples with my tongue, circling the delicate pink bud slowly before closing my lips over it and sucking. I moved my hand to his other nipple and pinched it, rolling it in between my fingers while my other hand cupped his buttocks firmly, pulling him closer to me.

Suddenly, I stopped tormenting his nipples, instead moving both my hands to grip his ass tightly and standing up from my couch. He tightened his legs around my waist as I carried him down the hall to my room, where I gently laid him on my bed.

Slowly and teasingly, I began removing his pants. Finally getting them off, I started to take off his boxers, but he stopped me with trembling hands, a bright red blush on his face.

"Lee," he whispered, blushing even more. "I-I don't-"

"Don't tell me you don't want this, Gaara," I growled, taking both of his hands in one of my own and pinning them gently above his head, careful to not hurt his injured wrists. "Not when it's so obvious that you really do."

As I spoke I trailed my hand down his smooth abs and pressed it against the large tent in his boxers, making him groan loudly. Grinning at his reaction, I slipped my hand under his waistband, watching carefully as his manhood was revealed to me. I felt him shiver as the cold air his his sensitive flesh, then heard his tiny sigh of defeat.

/

Hope you liked it! Second chapter (and lemon) will be up shortly!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Enjoy the lemony goodness!

/

"Just… be gentle with me." He whimpered, blushing as red as his hair as I removed my own boxers and threw them on the floor where they joined his.

"I promise," I murmured, straddling him and pressing my bare chest against his own. He gave a sharp groan as our dicks came into contact with each other, thrusting his hips automatically up against mine. The wonderful friction his action produced caused an involuntary shudder to leave me, my eyes rolling back in my head and a loud moan escaping my lips.

Shakily, I raised my free hand to his lips.

"Suck." I commanded, and he obediently took three of my fingers into his mouth, coating each one evenly with saliva. Pulling them out, I put one finger in front of his entrance and whispered huskily, "You ready?"

He nodded, closing his eyes tightly and taking a deep breath. I hesitated, seeing that he was still tense. Releasing his hands from their aloft position, I stroked his face with my calloused knuckles to soothe him.

"Relax," I murmured. "Otherwise it'll hurt more."

I felt his body lose some of its tension and decided it was enough. Slowly, I slid one finger inside him, receiving a tiny whine of discomfort from the red head. I shushed him softly, kissing him deeply to distract him as I inserted a second digit, making scissoring movements as I thrusted them in and out. Finally, a third finger joined the other two and he broke the kiss with a small cry, squirming as I stretched him wide. I hated hurting my lover like this, but if I didn't prepare him then he would be in even more pain when I finally entered him.

Deciding he was ready, I withdrew my fingers and placed my throbbing length at his entrance, thrusting in quickly. Gaara screamed as I entered his tight, hot body, and I nearly lost it then. I held him tightly as he arched his thin body up against my muscular one in pain, stroking his soft red hair and murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. It took a while, but I soon felt him wiggle beneath me; he was ready. Supporting myself above him on my hands and knees, with his pale legs around my waist, I slowly pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in. He moaned, but in a good way that only made me continue.

My god, he was so warm and tight… I was holding back a bit so I wouldn't come too soon, but at the same time I couldn't wait to see his face when he finally released. Right now, his black-ringed eyes were half-closed in complete ecstasy as I rhythmically pounded into him. My hand wrapped around his own cock and began pumping every time I thrust, and a high whine of pleasure issued form his perfect lips. I suddenly stopped moving and quickly flipped him over so that he was on his stomach.

"Lee… don't stop," He whined.

"Lift your hips a bit then," I murmured, tugging him into a better position before I resumed my thrusting from behind this time while still stroking his manhood. This new angle seemed to be even better, for his moans had become screams as I hit his prostate over and over and over…

After a while, I felt a tightness in the pit of my stomach and started pounding faster and more irregularly. '_Gonna come soon_' I thought. '_No… gotta wait for Garra…_'

"Lee," Gaara suddenly gasped, his face pressed into the pillow. "Lee, I'm gonna lose it…"

"Me too, Gaara," I grunted, thrusting harder. "Together, okay? We'll come together."

"A-ah-aah!" He moaned as I pounded into him. I lowered my body and pressed my chest to his back, pumping his cock harder and faster. Suddenly, his head was flung back and he screamed.

"LEE!' He screamed, his body shuddering and clamping down on my member as he came. That final tightness sent me over my own edge and I shouted my red-haired lover's name as I released my seed into his body.

"Gaara…" I murmured again as I came down from my cloud of ecstasy, running my hands over his narrow hips and gently pulling out. He groaned as I did and rolled onto his back. I lowered myself to lie next to him and pulled him to my sweat-slicked chest, kissing him lovingly.

"Lee…' He whispered as I pulled away. "I… I love you."

I looked deep into his gorgeous aquamarine eyes ringed in darkness and smiled, kissing him again. "I love you too, Gaara."


End file.
